What Hurts The Most
by Black Thoroughbred Filly
Summary: Mike is still dating Julie and Amanda is single. Tensions are rising. Prom is coming up. What will happen? Read and find out
1. Its Prom Week

**Hey Everyone of Fanfiction! As some of you may know, I recently finished my last story "The Dance" and I am very happy by the reviews and how the story ended. Anyways, For the past few months I started writing this next story, I was inspired to write this last summer. But I was working on "The Dance" and a few other stories too so i never got time. Now I did. Instead of Sophmores (i think the ninjas are) they are Juniors and Prom is coming up :D  
I hope you all enjoy reading this story, I'm thinking it will be a bit shorter then "The Dance" but you never know.  
I will probably update this a 3-5 days depends on what you guys think of it. Hope you all enjoy "What Hurts The Most" **

It was a warm Monday morning. The beaming sun was peering from over the horizon as the minutes ticked by. It was going to be a great week. Prom was next weekend for Benjamin Rush High school. Girls were extremely excited to be able to go pick out the dresses of a lifetime. The guys were on edge to pick the girls of their dreams to accompany them to the prom. The prom was held at Empire City Convention Center. It had a beautiful view of the river on the far edge of the town.

"Owen, what am I going to do?" Mike said as he rested his head on the locker in despair. He has been dating a red haired girl known as Julie, but he still had quite the feelings for his fellow teammate Amanda McKay. Mike knew that if he didn't ask Julie, she would probably break up with him. If he didn't ask Amanda, he might never have his dream come true.

"I don't know man, but I already got my ticket and I'm going to ask Kelly tonight"

Suddenly Amanda and Kelly walked up to the group. Owen smiled at Mike and started walking towards Kelly. Amanda noticed that look in Owen's eyes and she backed away from her friend and retreated to her teammate Mike.

"He really wont give up, will he?" Amanda said.

"Hes hopeless"

"I give him 10 seconds"

"20"

They watched waiting for Kelly to smack him, punch him, kick him, or walk away. Suddenly the two had their mouths drop when they saw Kelly nod her head and Owen got very happy.

"Did she just say...yes?" Mike asked wanting a second view to see if what he saw was true.

"I think so"

"Hmm..."

Owen walked up to them as Kelly walked away to her first class.

"She said yes!" Owen said as he raised his hands up in the air.

"Nice, but how?"

"I'm not sure, but she said something about needing a ride to get there and so"

"Congrats Owen" Amanda and Mike both gave him a high five.

"Well I got to go guys, catch you later?" Amanda said as she started turning towards the upcoming hallway as they walked down the halls.

"You coming over tonight?" Mike asked.

"Hopefully, you know I have to finish my report and all..."

"Oh, alright"

**That Night 11pm**

**Marten Fukanaga is at work**

"Owen...I need your help"

"Mike I told you, I'm not sure what you can do, and anyways I need to plan for my date with Kelly" Owen said as he started combing his hear.

A few minutes pass and Amanda walks in.

"Hey guys" Amanda said as she took a spot on the ground and started to look over her weapons.

"Hey Amanda, you going to prom with anyone?" Mike asked.

"No one right now"

"Oh"

"What's with the oh?"

"what do you mean?" Mike said.

"You went oh, like you were happy or something"

"I just went Oh!"

The two shut up and sat away from one another with Owen between them eating a peanut putter and jelly sandwich that he found in the fridge.

**This chapter I didn't spend my time on so sorry if it seemed a little "rushed" and not much detail put into it. Please review and tell me what you think will happen? Whats your opinions on it? BTW I wrote this chapter before Mike and Julie broke up so...that is why she is still in this story, and I'm keep Kelly as a character cause I still think shes the best for Owen.**

**-BTF**


	2. Mr Perfect

**Enjoy :)**

The next day

Owen and Mike were chilling in the library. Owen was flipping through a magazine about the newest video game systems coming out soon. Mike was looking on and pointing out characters in some of the pages that he knew of and if the game was worth to get. He was trying to get his mind off of Amanda. He was thinking about asking Amanda out tonight during a mission that programed into the security system later that day so Amanda would be surprised. The mission would be located on the top of Empire city's tallest skyscraper, where there he will ask her. He had it all planed out, its going to be perfect. Mike couldn't be happier because he knew that no girl would say no to being asked to prom above the city.

"So I'll talk to you later then" A soft female voice echoed through the room. Mike looked up from the page they were on and looked at something he wish he didn't. Amanda and with a senior boy. He had brown hair and a shark-tooth on a black piece of string wrapped around his neck. Besides that he actually looked a lot like Flint. He wore a football jersey and on the back in white letters it wrote COLSTIN...Jared Colstin...A pure blood jock. Mike remembered something he heard awhile back but it rang in his ears like a ringing phone was put up to his ear. "Colstin gets any girl he wants" Thats what he heard over and over. A person who stood next to Mike at the last football game said that when he walked up to the cheer leading squad and started flirting with each of them.

"So who are you going with Fukanaga, you have a couple days left" Owen said asked him which shook him out of his mind.

"I don't know!" Mike said as he put his head down on the table. Knowing that Amanda was now probably going to go to prom with...him. It somewhat frustrated him, knowing that he had everything planned, everything was going perfect then Mr. Handsome shows up and takes everything down.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Amanda said as she sat down.

"Uhh...Mike was just reading this book" Owen placed a 800 page novel in front of him.

"No I'm not, these books are for the nerds and the geeks" Mike said as he shoved the book away from him.

"Why do you think its for geeks and nerds Mike?" Amanda said with the slightest about of anger in her voice.

"Look at it, its massive and they are they are the only ones who would like these stupid books" Mike said...getting more frustrated.

"Well just so you know Mike Fukanaga, that happens to be one of my favorite books" Amanda stood up and placed her backpack over her shoulder.

"How can you like these books, do you even have time to read these with all the homework you do...oh wait all the time you're doing your homework your flirting with Mr. Perfect over there" Mike stood up and gestured over to Jared who was talking with some friends in the hallway.

"You know what Mike, Jared is a great guy. He even asked me to prom, but you know what I told him no cause I was waiting for you to make the move. Now I going to tell him I am going with him!" She yelled out.

"Shh!" The librarian said as she stood up.

Amanda slowly backed away from the table and started speeding up as she made it closer to the door. No one knew where she was going, but it sure was not anywhere near here.

**I know thats probably a bad way to get Mike and Amanda to get in a little fight, but I needed to get them mad at eachother so thats how I did it. I'll probably have the next chapter up in a few days. **

**Please review :D I love reading them!**

**Thanks for reading**

**-BTF**


	3. In The Mirror

**Sorry its been a little more then a few days, I've been so busy I haven't been able to finish this chapter till now. Hope ya like it :)**

Amanda's POV

I did say yes to Jared after I walked out of the library. I don't know what got into Mike, I've never heard him sound so "negative". I tried my best to shake it off, today Kelly, Julie, and I were going dress shopping. I did try asking Julie if Mike said anything to her about getting so ticked off yesterday. She said he never sent a text to her. I nodded and we arrived at the store. Delanie's Dresses. One of Julie's good friends worked there. We looked around until a girl with long brown hair appeared.

"Hey girl!" The girl said as she ran up to give Julie a hug.

"Hey Kate! These are my friends" Julie said.

Kate greeted us both and we walked into the back where a even bigger selection of dresses were. I walked off to try a find something that would catch my eye, but nothing stood out. Until I saw it. A blue dress with a fine coating of glitter making it shine. I knew it was the one. I grabbed the hanger it was on and ran back to the dressing rooms were Kelly and Julie were bound to be already knowing them.

"What do you think Amanda?" Julie asked me as she walked out of the dressing room with a purple dress with swirls of glitter all over the top half. I had to admit it looked really nice...Mike will love it...I shook my head just as I started thinking of Mike. I had to push him out of my mind for today.

"That dress looks really nice on you Julie" I commented. She smiled and thanked me for giving her a compliment and walked back into the dressing room.

"Do you think Owen will like this dress?" Kelly asked walking over to the mirrors.

"You look stunning, will love that on you!" I told her. The dress she was wearing was red and went down to her ankles. It didn't have near as my glitter as Julie's dress, but I don't think Owen is a fan of that MUCH glitter.

I got into the last dressing stall. I got it on pretty quickly and walked out. Kelly and Julie both ran over from outside of the room to see.

"Oh my god you look beautiful!" Julie said.

"I think all the single guys will fall over as you walk in the room"

"Thanks girls!" I said and looked in the mirror.

"Jared is going to love it" Kelly said...my smile started to fall...there his name was again. Jared, I don't even like him, but I feel I don't have a choice to tell him I don't want to go with him. I made my first step towards the dressing stall, but I turned my head around back to the mirror. I saw Mike standing in glass, he was dressed in a tux, and he had the most beautiful corsage laying in his hand. He had one of the cutiest smiles I've seen on his face. I smiled back.

"Amanda, we have to get going" Kelly spoke up. I shook my head and looked back to the mirror...he was gone.

"Yeah, I'll be right there" I told her and walked into the dressing stall and got changed out of the dress.

We soon left with our dresses and headed home.

**Friday Night**

**Mike's POV**

It has been a few days since I heard from Amanda. She showed up to class but sat on the opposite side of the room, farthest away from me of course. Whenever I would walk past her to get a something from the desk or go somewhere. She would turn her head, she wouldn't even dare to look in my direction throughout the day. Owen has been able to talk to her a couple times. According to him, she would always say she has to go or she has to work whenever he would bring up my name. It was so weird. She must have been pretty mad at me. Yeah, that's it. I don't know why I said that about that book and him, I guess I was just so fed up with all this prom stuff and all that I couldn't think. I hope she would come back some time soon. Both Owen and I need her on missions and it seems like Yamato misses chatting with her before we start training.

"Watch out Fukanaga!" heard Owen yell and I snapped back into reality and suddenly saw Yamato's fist coming at me. I didn't even get a second to dodge it and I ended up with it hitting me backwards and down on the floor.

"Dude, what's your problem you haven't been yourself for a few days" Owen said as he gave me a hand and helped me up.

"Nothing" I said.

"You're thinking about Amanda, aren't you?"

"Uhh..."

"Listen Mike, go ahead and ask Julie to come with us. Amanda will be there and maybe you can talk to her about it there" Owen said for once something that actually sounded like a good plan.

"Alright, I'll talk to her then" I answered. Knowing Julie would probably be with other friends, I'll have some time to explain to Amanda about our fight.

Later on, after Owen left, I relaxed in my room. I just thought about what I would tell Amanda to apologize to her how I acted.

**I will post the pics of the dresses that I wrote about. The next few chapters were my favorite ones to write, I'll post them hopefully in a few days. Thanks for all the reviews so far, please continue posting them. I love reading them :)**


	4. One Frame Four Cans

**Alright here is the next chapter. Enjoy :) **

Amanda's POV

I haven't talked to Mike in a few days. I admit I sort of miss being with them. I know Mike has his grouchy days, I mean who doesn't. I know I sort of over reacted to his comment on the book. Maybe I'll talk to him at prom tomorrow, hopefully he wont be mad at me for leaving.

I couldn't fall asleep so I pushed away the covers and walked over to my desk by the windows that overlooked my backyard and I could see the skyline of the city in the distance. I could even see the outline of Mike's house...it was dark. The pool in my backyard was still, same could be said for the entire city. No wind was brushing up the line of pine trees on the far side of the backyard, no headlights beaming over the fence and creating a glare onto the windows.

I turned back to the desk and flipped on my lamp and let it illuminate the entire room with a warming glow.

I picked up the remote and turned on my TV which was on the other side of the room from where I was.

"In other news tonight, Empire City's Benjamin Rush High has their prom tomorrow night. We got the opportunity to see where its being held. All day the prom committee has been hard at work putting it together. They described it as being the event no couple would say no to attend"

I shut off the TV and placed the remote on the side of the desk.

Turning around in my office chair I logged onto my laptop and onto my facebook account.

No new messages, except a candy crush request...no...lets not go there

I logged off and shut my laptop and walked back to my bed and picked up a picture frame on the way there.

Plopped down on my bed I studied the frame it was all black with a purple designs all over. In the middle of the frame was a picture of Mike and Owen standing on both sides of me. We both had big smiles on. I turned it around and opened the frame and opened the back to a small folded up piece of paper disguised in black.

_**Happy 16th Birthday Amanda! We hope you have a incredible day! See the picture, remember when that was taken? It was taken one year after Rhymer took you and we "aided" your rescue. Owen and I couldn't imagine being ninjas without you. See you tomorrow, kicking butt once again like the ninja girl that we know can kick our butts if she had to. :) **_

_**Love Mike and Owen**_

I smiled remembering getting the frame. Returning home after being sent to go do a quick sweep of the city with the boys. Walking in my room I saw the box which had a red, blue, and purple glow stick surrounding it. I reminded me how much those two, espcially Mike have stuck by my side.

Looking at the clock and seeing it was almost midnight made me place it back in it's place, beside my bed. I decided I will just leave everything that is happening with Mike to leave it be for now, I'll see them later tomorrow. I know Mike will understand if I want to talk to him, he was the one I trusted with my life cause he always took my opinion, my thoughts, and everything else into consideration before making choices. Maybe I'll even get a dance with him. I turned the light off from my lamp and laid back down on my bed and looked out the windows from my place and watched the stars. I looked at them till I couldn't see them anymore from my eyes starting the blur my vision as my eyelids slowly closed and everything eventually faded into darkness

Prom Day (5pm, Prom starts at 6:30pm)

Mike's POV

Owen and I already had our tuxes. His was manly all black with a dark red tie. I'm pretty surprised that he would dress up as much as he did, but you know he does have a "date" with Kelly.

Mine was my white tux with a dark blue tie.

"Hey Owen where are the corsages?" I asked as I finished tying my black shoes.

"Right here" Owen tossed me the one in his right hand.

His had 3 red and 2 orange flowers, Kelly's favorite colors. It was a wrist corsage, some girls I guess prefer them more because they wouldn't make a hole in their dresses.

The one I had picked out had 1 purple and 2 blue orchards, I believe that's what they are called. I thought it looked very nice. It was also a wrist corsage.

Owen and I finished getting everything right and we jumped into my SUV. Earlier this year after getting enough money saved up I bought it. It isn't much, just something to get school and home and maybe go get some things from the store. It was a gray 1998 Chevy Blazer.

Soon we were on the road and we were going to pick up Julie who lived about 5 miles down the road and Kelly who lived closer to the center.

Amanda's POV

Kelly and Julie both went to Kelly's house after we finished doing our hair. Mike and Owen were going to pick the two up there while I get a ride from Jared...

I know I shouldn't be dating Jared, but after that night at the football game where he made a comment on my hair, I thought he was flirting with me only. But I heard in the hallway today he commented on someone's outfit during last period. I just shook it off, but right now something is making me just think of Mike. Jared and I weren't really going as a couple, at least I hope he didn't think we were officially.

I just sighed as I sat at the foot of my bed and waited for my parents to yell my name that Jared was here.

Soon that exact thing happened. My parents took a few pictures, but as they were taking pictures I smelt something. It was a weird smell, it was coming from Jared.

Soon we left and I started walking to the car, it was a yellow Ford Mustang, from the looks of it, it was a 2008. Yeah I did learn some things about cars from Owen and Mike's conversations when they were playing car racing games on the PS3

As I reached the car's door, that smell hit me again. It was now coming from inside the car.

I opened the door because Jared some how wasn't paying much attention to me or anything really and was already opening the door on his side of the car and getting in. It was pretty weird. I would usually expect the boy to open the door for their date.  
As I opened the door I saw 3 beer cans on the floor and one of them was laying on my seat...oh no...

**Please Review :) I wont leave ya hanging hopefully for very long after putting you all through this somewhat of a cliff hanger :) **


	5. Red Light

**Alright, Sorry again for the wait. Summer is SUPER busy. I'm gone to camp all next week so I'll maybe post another chapter if possible tomorrow. This is super small chapter I know, but I didn't want to have two POVs with the same 'event' happening**

"Hey, those are my parents" Jared said as he picked them up and placed them into the back of the car.

I looked at him and hesitated to get into the car. What if hes lying?

"I'm fine Amanda, just come on we'll get to the prom, it's getting late" He said.

I just looked at him.

"Jared, will you please be careful" I said as I placed my body into the seat.

"Of course, Ama..nda" He stumbled as he started driving.

In the bottom of my stomach I wished Mike was driving the car, right now I felt a bit scared. I don't know why, I mean the Empire Community Center is only a couple miles away. Whats the chance of something bad happening in that small of a distance.I just took a deep breath and looked at the stars. I mentally jump kicked myself for over reacting at Mike a few days ago...why did I do such a stupid thing. Sure he made that comment, but who knows maybe he was just having a bad day. We're best friends, we should fight...or at least I hope he still thinks as me as a friend. He has been there through everything in the past couple years. I shut my eyes and picture him kissing me back when Katara was around. I slowly opened my eyes not wanting to end the memory and looked at the road in front of the car. As we drove down the road. I felt Jared put his arm on my shoulders. I slightly shuttered, but I cooled down as I took a deep breath. I don't know what it is that is making me feel that I shouldn't be here, like someone is telling me something. I saw a green light turn to red in the distance, but weirdly I didn't feel the car slow down. I suddenly felt him actually give the car more gas.

"JARED!" I screamed as we neared the intersection.

**What's for feelings on Jared? What do you think will come out of all this? Stay tuned :D**


End file.
